lorasstudyabroadfandomcom-20200213-history
Questions about UP
IS AIRPORT PICK-UP PART OF ORIENTATION? Yes. The International Affairs Office (IAO) staff is responsible for coordinating all aspects of the on-site orientation program. They arrange for you to be picked up at the Johannesburg airport and provide you with an orientation once on campus. They also arrange international student housing. WHO DO I CONTACT WITH CONCERNS ABOUT HOUSING? The IAO staff, acting for Loras College, contract in advance for all international student housing. They can address housing problems (not inconveniences) when they arise. Remember that the University of Pretoria is a large university and it may take longer for issues to become resolved. ' ' WHO DO I GO TO FOR STUDET SUPPORT? The IAO staff is ready to help students in their efforts to understand and adapt to the culture. They can help interpret attitudes, customs, values and assumptions and explain how students can get the most out of their environment. If you encounter unexpected difficulties, such as sickness, accidents, conflicts with authorities or unpleasant news from home, the IAO staff will be there to help. The approach is to work with the you as a responsible adult. Consequently, the IAO staff will try to help you resolve your own difficulties and solve your own problems. However, when in the judgment of the IAO staff, your family, academic adviser or home college should be notified, they will do so. Normally, this will occur any time that you are involved in an accident, hospitalized, or in danger of losing academic credit or of being dismissed from the program. For the majority of students, the IAO staff is a resource that you will use less and less as you become more accustomed to the culture. Always feel free to talk to someone in the counseling program if you have any problems. They may seem minor, but they are important to you. If the problems are not addressed, they can affect your social and academic performance. WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR PROBATION AND DISMISSAL? The IAO staff has the responsibility for maintaining good order and an atmosphere within which you can feel secure and make progress toward the program’s objectives. On those rare occasions when a student’s behavior disrupts good order, endangers the reputation and good standing of the program or seriously affects group or personal safety or morale, the IAO staff must intervene. Intervention usually occurs in two stages. First, students are counseled about their disruptive behavior and warned. If this behavior persists, they may be placed on probationary status or dismissed from the program. The students are always given the opportunity to present their own cases to the IAO office, but the IAO has the authority to make the final decision. 'HOW DO I GET INVOLVED ON CAMPUS? ' Studying abroad isn’t just about studying. There are numerous ways for you to become involved on campus. For a small fee (around $15) you can join UPI, an association for international students at UP. UPI is a great way to meet other students, both international and domestic. The association sponsors dinners, parties, day trips, longer trips during breaks, interactions with other universities, art & craft workshops, dances, poetry and prose readings, wine tastings, talent contests, theatre outings, hiking, horseback riding, movies, bowling, adventure golf, International Students Day Celebration and other events.